zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Keiisnotthattired/Road trip!
On New Year's Eve, Rad, Mega, Blah and I were discussing if we'll ever get to meet up in real life. I know you guys remember the Friendship Pact from a while back. Anyway, we kind of formulated a plan. It's really just a rough framework of a plan that may never be executed, but hey, it's fun to dream, right? (?) = Undecided, a point that should be discussed. (Comes after sentence or paragraph.) Somewhere between 2019 and 2022, Me, Blah, Rad, Rue, Mac, and Catboy will fly to Oklahoma and meet up with Mega. We'll all crash at his place, and then all of us will drive to Toronto, Ontario, looking at cool stuff along the way. When we get to Toronto, we'll all take a huge selfie in front of zincRoe design HQ. Then, we'll either fly home or go back to Oklahoma and fly from there. This is the basic structure for the trip. Assuming we don't want to drive for 20 hours straight and that we also want to take time to look at cool stuff, it'll be a 3-day drive from Oklahoma to Ontario and another 3-day drive back. (?) 'We will likely be splitting the cost for hotels, assuming we don't want to sleep in Mega's SUV or in a Motel 6 (or 8 for that matter). We'll be renting at least 3 rooms, I believe, for each hotel we stay at. '(?) We'll be splitting the cost for gas and tolls, which amount to approximately $90 USD. If the 7 of us pitch in, we only have to pay around $12.80 USD each. Ideas for cool stuff we can go see so far: The CN Tower, the Canadian side of Niagra Falls, and the world's largest totem poll. Please discuss ideas for other things we can go see in the comments section. (Maybe not too far out of the way? ^^;) (?) Unless the prices to fly largely vary, I'm guessing that we should all pay for our own tickets to get to Oklahoma and home again. (?) I am unsure if we'll be buying food ourselves or splitting the cost for all of us to eat. (?) Okay. I know I left people out of the post. I only mentioned relatively active members of Rad's old Friendship Pact. (As if that's still valid or something, amiright?) That doesn't mean we don't want you to join us! Please tell us if you want to come! I'm super psyched that we might all meet up some day, and I'd be extra psyched to meet all of you guys. It really rings true this time- The more, the merrier! ...But you still have to help pay for stuff... XD Also, if you don't want to come or don't think you can make it, please inform everyone in the comments (especially if you're already listed above). Feel free to change your mind at any time. After all, you have at least 3 years to decide for sure! TLDR: Basically, a couple of us formulated a plan to meet in real life someday. Though it's unlikely, we can dream, right? We're going to go from Oklahoma to Ontario and see cool stuff like ZTHQ, CN Tower, world's largest totem pole, Niagra Falls, etc. We're splitting most costs. Please tell us if you want to come/don't want to come and some cool places we could go (that are preferably not too far out of the way). Well? What are you waiting for? Discuss! (Especially the''' (?) '''marks!) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts